File talk:Champagne, shaken, but not stirred.jpg
WHY IS HER HAIR WHITE?! Lord Spoonfield III 16:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's her, 10 years in the future. I think. Nitty 16:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Waitaminute,hair starts getting white at 60,meaning champagne would have to be 50 for this to be a 10 years in the future image. Burgerman 17:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Do you even know how aging works? Strippers and athletes are constantly working out and get old fast. Her hair could start getting white as young as 35. Nitty 17:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, look at the sig. What do you notice? Lord Spoonfield III 17:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Bernal, then 'SARA then something blurry, then either Illinois or Millions. Nitty 17:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 'SARA' © Illinois. In other words, this ain't Champagne. It's Sara. Notice the lack of arm band. Lord Spoonfield III 17:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Also, she lacks the black nose markings. Lord Spoonfield III 17:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... There's no record of another fox. There is this, but that's it. Bernal-Cullen's fox has always been Champagne. This "SARA" one was under Foxxes in the AerisDies archive, and was uploaded some time after the confirmed Champagne ones. Nitty 17:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe he tried this, didn't like it, and went back to Champagne? Lord Spoonfield III 17:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe she retired, and the armband and makeup were a part of the strip routine. Nitty 17:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh god... what if it's CHAMPAGNE'S MOTHER?! Lord Spoonfield III 17:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Muuurrr... Nitty 17:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You just thought of the two of them together, didn't you?! Lord Spoonfield III 17:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Kniky threesomes are where it's at. 'Scuse me for a bit. Nitty 17:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Are you gonan upload a furry threesome?Great,more pathetic bullshit. Mr.Wolf 17:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) One last thing, does this one have any thumbs? Lord Spoonfield III 17:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Probably... just... muuurrr... tucked under her... oh god... palms... Nitty 17:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dear god it sounds like your htting a bone rover this crap. Mr.Wolf 17:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I am. That's kinda what the whole animal fetish entaillssss....... Nitty 17:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::W.H.A.T T.H.E F.U.C.K Mr.Wolf 17:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :th...s... theee... ffuccck.... Nitty 17:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And an uncertain silence falls across the land. Nitty 17:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I had to... go away for a while. Lord Spoonfield III 18:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Right. ;D Nitty 18:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ? Lord Spoonfield III 18:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You had to "go away for a while" *WinkWink* Nitty 18:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) So....? Lord Spoonfield III 18:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Do I have to spell it out? Nitty 18:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, you think I...No. I had to eat my dinner. Lord Spoonfield III 18:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Time zones. Fucking time zones. Uhh... this is ackward. Nitty 18:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Then lets get back on topic, shall we? Right... where did you get this, anyway? Lord Spoonfield III 18:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) AerisDies. http://www.aerisdies.com 'S under Furry, then Foxxes. First page. Nitty 18:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Who this is This IS sara. It has been covered by anohter artist, known as 'Mullin'. Not sure why Bernal ever used her again... Spoon 00:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC)